New World
by Shayt321
Summary: A new world and a new story mixed with Sci-Fi and Fantasy of the ruins of a great alliance and the love, hope, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction of Hunger Games; I don't own anything except a few characters, most go to the writer.

Summary: What happens after the districts get there along with a few interesting things.

Personal Log: Shay

Entry #: 1

Date: 06.14.2405

"Shay, where are we?" Penelope yelled at me. I don't know why she has to yell, we are just on our way to District 2 to drop off what we have recovered from the ruins.

"We should be near District 2 in about an hour. So don't yell, it's not like this is our first time to go there," I said before she took the holo disk. If she wasn't angry before then this must be a demon. But she looked nice in the same old lab coat that everyone wears in the ruins.

She then stormed off after saying, "I don't want to know time, but location. You know that if we don't get this stuff to the Capitol we're done for."

Well it could be worse, I thought to myself. The Capitol gives us freedom in the ruins as long as we get them technology. That doesn't mean we keep some of it to ourselves, but as long as we don't have to deal with the Capitol and their games I am happy.

"Have you been checking for Reapers?" she yelled from the back of our little ship.

"It is day time, they won't come out. Plus we are far enough away not to worry about them," I said, hoping that will keep her quiet so I can watch the land. Sure, the land is very dry, but the nice big open sky makes up for all of it. I am not that used to the outdoors with me living in the ruins.

"You have not been checking! You know the Reapers can easily kill us!" she yelled again.

She is right about that, with them killing us with their long claws and giant sharp teeth. "Okay I will look for them!" I finally yelled back at her.

Then after about two hours we are at the train station in District 2. It would be faster to go to District 10 or for the Capitol to come to us, but we are a threat to them. So they make us go to the head of their military in District 2.

"I hate this place," Penelope said with disgust. "Why can't we go to District 3? They're the head of technology."

This place always seems like a place of death and war, but today it is different. Nobody seems as depressed and there are no Peacekeepers. Most of all. nobody had come to lead us to the Nut. "Penelope you have the holo, so are we in the District?" I said.

Then she looked at me and said, "I don't make mistakes, so go ask that guy over there. I will be back at the ship making sure nobody steals anything."

As I went to go walk up to the guy I noticed he looked different than the people here in 2 with his olive green skin and gray eyes. "Um hello, my name is Shay and I am from the ruins. When are the Peacekeepers coming to take me and my friend up to the Nut?" I knew something was wrong when he laughed in my face. He must be around 25 and his body was in good shape. "Why are you laughing? We have stuff to go to the Nut," I said defensively, almost yelling it at him.

"You're joking right?" he said to me with a smile on his face.

"No!" I yelled at him. "All I want to do is give this stuff to the Capitol and leave. I don't like the Districts or the Capitol so can you go get someone?" After I finished yelling I looked at him and saw that the mountain had changed.

"Well then leave! The Capitol is gone!" he yelled as tears rolled down his eyes. I didn't know what he meant, but then he explained that the Capitol fell after they lost the districts and the rebels won. He then later explained that he lost a lot of people he cared for and the person he loved.

"I am sorry you lost them, but can you please go talk to someone so I know what to do?" I said in a sad voice and I gave him a candy that I found in the ruins. He smiled and said thank you and went to go get someone.

He returned about an hour later with a mad look on his face and I could hear him cursing under his breath. I also was not in a good mood after Penelope called me to yell again.

"Well you are free to leave and you can get what you need to take back with you. Also I want to know if you can carry one more person on your ship," he said still mad. I wonder if it has to do with the extra person.

"We can hold up to 5 people and only three are on right now," I said. "By the way what is your name?" I asked, thinking it was rude I didn't ask earlier.

"My name is Gale Hawthorne and I have been told to go back with you all." He said it so emotionally. So this is why he was mad, but in the ruins life is a lot easier.

"Nice to meet you and hope you will learn how to be nicer to people," I said as I took his arm and started to run back to the ship. On the way there I saw that no one was out anymore, but so what? I am so happy - finally, someone new.

"Oh my, that is what we are traveling in?" he asked looking at it.

"Yes, why is it not good enough?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well for one thing it is a boat and I don't see any water," he said, kicking the ground.

"Oh I forgot that ya'll have never seen anything like this. The boat runs on wind power, but a very advanced type and it glides on the land and water," I said knowing he probably doesn't care or know what I am talking about.

"Who is that out there? I have a gun!" Penelope yelled out of the cabin. She then came out with a water gun that she has probably filled with some chemical she came up with. "Shay get your ass up here and fill me in on what we are doing," she yelled again. But once she saw Gale next me she said in a sweet voice, "Oh who is your new friend? and my name is Penelope. . ."

"Penelope this is Gale and he is coming with us to go back to the ruins," I said before Gale could speak. Penelope was about to talk, but then Michael ran out of one of the hatches on the ship and ran straight into Penelope. They both fell out of the boat to the ground which was only a few feet down, onto a foam mattress that must have fell out. Penelope got up first then picked Michael up by the shirt and pushed him against the bottom of the ship. She started yelling at him, but she stopped when Gale started to laugh at them or possibly he was laughing at how I tripped on a rock to go help them.

After about an hour everything was packed to go and we started back on our way back to the ruins with our new friend Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Log: Shay

Entry #: 2

Date: 6.14.2505

So far the trip was going well and Penelope's mood improved the farther we got from the districts. So many questions were going through my head, mostly about the things going on outside of the ruins. But with another district of the ruins being explored while I am gone made me mad to think I had to miss the surprises that wait for us. Why was my name had to…

"Shay!" Penelope yelled at me, interrupting my thought.

"Yes?" I yelled back, wondering what happened this time.

"Gale asked you a question," Penelope said, lowering her voice. I was stuck in thought; I didn't even hear him.

"Oh it is ok if he doesn't want to answer," Gale said in a low voice.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about what is going on, so what did you ask?" I asked him, feeling embarrassed by the way I am getting lost.

"What are the ruins?" Gale asked. I felt my heart drop, trying to come up with an answer.

"The ruins are not really ruined in the way you would think. They are in good shape, but grown over by vegetation and they have been abandoned for around for around 350 years," I said trying to figure out what to say next since there is so much to say.

"The ruins are of what was an alliance between three big cities and 6 smaller districts," Michael said coming out of another hatch with a map of the ruins. "The ruins are a perfect square like the Capitol, but a lot bigger and better built. You are not allowed to enter the cities unless you are a researcher like Shay, but you can pass through roads and skyways that have been marked through for travel to the northern districts."

Like he said a perfect square divided into 9 districts with the middle row being the three cities and the other two rows being small districts that provided stuff that couldn't be made in the cities.

"Why is this one gray?" Gale asked, raising an eye brow. He pointed to the middle district.

"That is Caprica, the largest city of the three. We believed it could hold about 150 million people," I said to Gale whose eye grew to the size of plates, but it was to be expected since Panem had such a small population of a few million.

"I know it is shocking I had the same reaction when I heard that," Penelope said, looking at him with a little smile on her face.

"How is that possible?" Gale asked, still shocked.

"Trust me, when you see it you will be amazed by how big the city is," Penelope said. She is right about how big the city is. But when I look at the city plans I think that it is not right. The city is big but has no offices or businesses other than places that served food. Too much of the city went to apartments and parks.

"That doesn't explain why it is gray," Gale said and he was right. . . But should we tell him the dark secret of the ruins?

"Should we tell him about the things Shay?" Penelope said with Gale staring at us as we talked.

"I don't think we should, but he will have to deal with them once we get back," I said thinking about those things and how I wish they were only a nightmare.

"What things?" Gale finally yelled out.

Out of nowhere Michael pulled out the bones of a Reaper that killed 10 people in the area he was working about 2 years ago. "This is what we call a Reaper. It doesn't care about your life or its life so no matter what it will kill you," Michael said. I fell on the ground when Michael pulled out the long bones that put together look like a human but with the mix of evil when you see the huge jaw with lots of razor sharp teeth and is about 3 feet tall.

"That's it!" Gale said, unpleased but almost laughing.

"That thing can kill you in a heartbeat!" Penelope yelled at him.

"That is not scary compared to what the Capitol created to kill us," Gale said and he is probably right, but he doesn't know that the bones in front of him are just a newborn that was only 2 days old and it is half as tall I am.

"You know this thing was only two days old when I killed it," Michael said, shuttering at the memory of it.

"Still you will have to do better," Gale said and laughed when he finished.

Michael looked mad, but all ne did was pick everything up and just went back to another hatch and climbed into it. Penelope left also to take a shower, leaving me alone with Gale again.

"Well you have told me about the ruins. . . Tell me about yourself," Gale said, cooling like nothing just happened.

"My name is Shay Townson. I'm seventeen and I grew up in the ruins. I was a farmer until I started the research program. . . My best-friend is Penelope and my only other friend is Michael," I said in a fast pace but thinking everything over and editing what I just said.

"I am not a friend?" Gale said. I was shocked.

"Well yes, but I don't know you," I said hoping, it would change to conversation.

"I grew up in District 12 with my family. My dad died when I was young so I hunted in the forest around 12 to get money and food. I had a few friends, but they are back at 12," Gale said.

"Oh I am sorry you had to leave them and I am sorry to hear that your dad died, but I must go watch the outside - we are close to the ruins," I said thinking about my own family and how I watched them be torn apart by Reapers.

Outside is better but I can still hear Gale and Penelope talk inside the cabin. The wind is nice as it sweeps all emotions away and the stars in the sky become new dreams and memories in my head. Michael came out of a hatch behind me and scared the living daylights out of me. So I kicked him off the ship while he was hunched over laughing, but I stopped for him to get back on.

It is clear that we are back by the light of the cities appearing before me and the sound of the Reapers' screams fill the warm night air. I think to myself that the truth is in those walls that hold us back just waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Log: Penelope

Entry #: 1

Date: 06.14.2405

I like the engine room. It's so white and clean. Console lights blink rather eerily in the darkness; with the lights on they glare off other surfaces.

I walk down the creaky steps and haul the door open, stepping down into my favorite room on the ship. Shay tells me I might as well live down here, considering I spend more time here than my actual cabin. Why not? I think; at least it's bigger than my cabin, which just manages to hold a cot and a pair of boots.

I don't turn the lights on, because there's enough natural light coming in through the windows on the outside-facing bulkhead. I'm carrying a sandwich in one hand, and my cat is on my heels. This is a normal lunch. . .

. . . Only to be disturbed by an intruder's presence. I grimace as I bite into my sandwich, staring down the intruder relentlessly.

Michael just sits on a console by a turbine, his palm on the hull. "Fraternizin' with my engine, I see?" I snarl. Michael is tall and athletic, and I wouldn't stand much of a chance against him in a fist fight (I know this from experience) but it doesn't take too many words to get him off my turf.

I settle back on a wooden bench, leaning against the bulkhead and pulling up to get comfortable as I eat. Mouse, my cat, hops up next to be and begins licking her shoulder vigorously. "So. . . A new crewmember, huh Mouse?" She momentarily perked her ears in my general direction. "This Gale Hawthorne, who claims there is no Capitol, and the districts have rebelled. . . And who doesn't know about the ruins. Ha! And *he* laughs at *us* when we tell him about things like airships and Reapers! That 'District Twelve' deadhead is just going to get in the way. . ."

I don't know why I'm complaining so much. Shay already brought it to my attention that I've been 'mooning' over Gale, and I'm not a good liar most of the time so my voice just had to rise an octave as I protested. But either way, I don't know why Shay had to say yes and invite him aboard, just because this Gale individual looked all bent out of shape. Just another pain in the neck for me to deal with. We were doing just fine, just the three of us.

As I finish my sandwich, an idea comes to me. Quickly stuffing the last bite into my mouth, I pat Mouse on the flank and she leaps up to follow as I go up the stairs to the deck. Shay stands at the bow, his arms crossed, seeming lost in thought (not unusual). "Shay!" I call as I run up to him. He doesn't seem to hear me so I elbow him when I reach him.

Jolted out of his thoughts, he says serenely, "Yes?"

"Shay, I have an idea."

"And. . .?" he prompts.

"Remember how Gale didn't believe us when we told him about the Reapers?" Shay nods and I continue, "Well, if we don't show him what Reapers are like, his ignorance could be dangerous for the rest of us. If he's going to be on board, we're going to put him to use. Which means he'll have to take a watch shift. . . But he's not going to take that watch seriously if he thinks all Reapers look like our two day old little skeleton, now will he?" Shay stays silent.

"If I'm correct, based on the lines of the mountains," I continue, pointing out the rising and falling ridge ahead of us, "we're near Reaper territory. Normally we would navigate around it, right? . . . I think we should fly through it."

This was written by my friend Pixel. 169. She has some get stories if you want to read more from here and we will continue writing this together.


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Log: Shay

Entry #: 3

Date: 6.14.2405

"You're joking right?" I said slightly scared. I have never been in reaper territory without some type of military around, but it would be kind of fun. "And plus while would I take a detour it is fast just going straight."

"But it will make gale see our side of these thing." Penelope said not satisfied with my answer. I can see her logic, but is it something we can pull off.

"Okay we will go, but not for too long and we are staying in the outer parts of their district." I said knowing this is still death, but if anything goes wrong we can turn away.

"Fabulous, now go get Michael ready and bring Gale to me." She said like she was the queen of the world. "Also make me a sandwich please."

"I will, but I still think it is a bad idea. Also the here is the holo make sure you only go a few clicks north." I said knowing she heard none of it and that a sandwich does sound good.

So I did as she said and sent Gale to Penelope, but he wasn't so happy leaving the cabin. I was not happy that I had to share my room with him, but it is a lot better than being stuck with Michael under the ship. I made three sandwiches and used up what was left of the ham. I took one to master Penelope and saw that she was asking Gale about his past and how is a use to us. As I left you could hear Penelope laughing like a mad man.

I then went through one of the hatches that lead below to find Michael tapping a pressure nob. "Having fun Michael." I said while came up to him from behind petting mouse who wanted a piece of my sandwich.

"No, the stupid thing isn't working right. I have adjusted everything, but it still says the pressure is too high." Michael said still tapping on the nob. I then put the sandwiches on his head and pressed a little green button and the nob went back into the green. "How did you do that?" He asked a shocked look on his face.

"It looks like you pressed every button but the right one." I said take and bit of my sandwich. Michael was about to bit into his when Mouse jumped on him and took his sandwich.

As I laughed my head off Michael tried to get it back when Mouse jumped into a pipe that Michael could not get to.

"Stupid cat!" Michael yelled and then I gave him half of mine. "Thank you." He said looking back at the nob.

"You know that if you stare at it real closely you can see that it…..won't change." I said and Michael got up to eat at the little I made my way too. "So cards again?" I asked as he pulled out the little book of playing cards.

"Not today. I want you to take them to Penelope." He said.

"Why?" I said

"I made a bet with her and I lost." He said. I started to think about what Michael had left after all the bets he lost to her.

"What bet this time?" I asked knowing it is something stupid again.

"That she could get you to go into reaper territory." He said as I wondering how long that one has been going.

Over the intercom Penelope yelled "Shay get up here you got to see this!" As I left Michael with the cat I could see the lights of the city was I go through the hatch.

"What do you want this time?" I asked knowing that we are too far into the city.

"I am getting a message from a science team in the area." She said.

"What does it say?" I asked hoping it is important.

"They said they found a disk with a video on it from the early days." She said. I thought about what this could mean for us. I saw Gale was mesmerized by the city's lights and also listen to our conversation.

"We must go must go see it if you don't mind." I said as I took the wheel of the ship and set it for their location. I knew there was something in these walls we just need to look.

It took as 30 minutes to get there, but by the time we got there Andrea was waiting for us at Skyway intersection 55B. Her long brown hair moved with the wind and her black lab coat hugged her shape. I didn't see tell we stopped that Michael and Penelope had their mouths open staring at Andrea.

She walked onto the ship up to me to hand me the disk and said "The video on it is mostly fizzed out but the end is the only part the works." I took the disk after staring into her icy blue eye that matched her blue crystal necklace. Michael and Penelope then surrounded her and started to ask questions about her tell I yelled out "She is single you know. She stared at me with hatred when Michael and Penelope started to ask more questions.

I put the disk into the holo and the only thing it said is "They are coming and we are scared." Gale was behind me looking at the video of what was the princess and we snow white appearance.


End file.
